


Dick Grayson and His Collection of Murderous Older Men

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Dick Grayson and His Collection Of [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Five short shots with Dick and his five murderous older men





	1. Midnighter and Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summery:
> 
> No one deserves to be alone on Christmas

“Patrolling on Christmas?”

Nightwing spun, escrima sticks at the ready as a blonde man who seemed to be  _ fucking glwoing _ approached him, calm and collected as though they’d known each other for years.

“Who are you?” Nightwing demanded, halting the man in his steps. The man paused for a bit before smiling.

“M never mentioned me,” he said, shaking his head with a fond laugh before he came closer. “My name is Apollo. Midnighter’s husband.”

Realization dawned in N’s mind. “Oh,” he said quietly, lowering his weapons and dropping down to sit back on the edge of the rooftop, feet dangling over the edge, as Apollo walked over to join him.

“Merry Christmas,” the other said cheerfully.

Nightwing shrugged. “Merry Christmas,” he replied. He could feel Apollo watching him but he didn’t bother looking at the man.

“M said this was your favorite holiday,” he finally said. “But you don’t seem very happy.”

N gave a weak laugh. “What gave you that idea?” he asked sourly.

“M said you never patrol after midnight on Christmas,” Apollo replied. “And it’s two in the morning.”

“Is it?” Nightwing asked. “I didn’t notice.”

“What happened?”

Nightwing sighed, shoulders slumping. “I guess you know everyone’s identities?”

“I do.”

“Alf’s out of town, wanted to head back to England and spend Christmas with his family there since he hasn’t seem them for awhile,” Nightwing explained. “So of course, B got busy and before you know it, it’s three days until Christmas and no one is saying anything. There’s no tree, no decorations…”

He paused before looking over at Apollo. “Am I being petty? For wanting decorations on Christmas? For wanting my  _ family  _ together?”

“Not at all,” Apollo assured, placing a warm hand on Nightwing’s shoulder. “What about your brothers?”

“Damian’s always hated Christmas so if he remembered or is pretending it doesn’t exist, it’s hard to know,” Nightwing replied. “Tim is knee deep in cases with B and Jason hates all of our guts so he doesn't answer the phone for anyone except Alfred.”

“So no plans?”

“Just patrol until I can’t feel my body then heading back to my apartment to pass out and hopefully sleep through the entire day,” N confirmed. “What about you and M? You have any traditions?”

“We usually just get drunk and have sex,” Apollo replied with a fond smile. “But I’m sure he wouldn't mind changing that routine this year.”

N frowned. “What do you mean?”

Apollo stood, extending his hand to help Dick to his feet. “Come with me,” he explained. “Celebrate Christmas with M and I.”

“Oh no. No, I couldn’t.”

“Why not?” Apollo asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “No one should be alone at Christmas.”

“I couldn’t interrupt your day-”

“You’re not interrupting, I’m inviting,” Apollo said. “And you  _ do  _ realize, if you don’t agree then I’ll tell M and he’ll just hunt you down and drag you to the apartment. So either way, you’re spending Christmas with us.”

Dick really wanted to argue but he knew Apollo had a point so with a tired sigh, he nodded.

“Alright,” he consented. “But let’s take a stop at my apartment so I can change.”

Apollo smiled. “Deal.”

……………..

“You brought home a stray,” was M’s first comment when Apollo walked into the apartment with Dick in tow.

“His family forgot about Christmas,” Apollo declared. “So I adopted him into ours.”

M blinked at Dick before shrugging. “Sweet,” he said. “How old are you?”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Twenty-three?” he replied.

M gave a firm nod. “Then it looks like there  _ will  _ be alcohol today after all. Andrew, go shove him in one of those ugly sweaters of yours.”

“Excuse you, they are  _ not  _ ugly,” Apollo said with a huff.

M shrugged. “Ugly to me.”

“And yet you love them.”

“I love peeling them off of you-”

“Do I need to leave?” Dick asked, chuckling. Apollo rolled his eyes.

“Nah, come on,” he said.

……………….

Sitting on the couch with M and Apollo, Dick realized he’d enjoyed his day. The three of them had laughed and had a few glasses of wine before M cut Dick off if only because Dick was the only one who could get intoxicated.

It was...nice. Sure, Dick missed everyone else but he doubted they even realized what day it was.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by M throwing an arm around his shoulders, dragging him close into a hug.

“Merry Christmas, kid,” he said gruffly.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Merry Christmas, M.”


	2. Slade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you care?"
> 
> "Someone has to."

Dick knew he was being followed and he knew damn well who was following him. He was just too damn tired to give a shit and so against his better instincts, he let Deathstroke tail him all the way back to his apartment.

“Can I help you?” he asked once he landed on the rooftop of his apartment, wobbling slightly before he turned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Or are you just following me for fun?”

“Your behind is your best side, kid,” Deathstroke drawled as he stepped into the light. “I’ve been following you all night and you never noticed. You’re getting sloppy.”

“I knew you were following me,” Dick told him. “I just didn’t really care. I’m tired. I’m in pain. I want to go home and go to bed.”

Deathstroke didn’t reply for a moment and Dick figured that was on account of him not expecting Dick to reveal that much. Usually when they ran into each other, Dick would throw the first punch and Slade would kick his ass.

Not tonight.

“You don’t get enough rest, little bird,” the mercenary finally murmured. “You push yourself too hard and, as a result, you get hurt. A side effect of the bat’s training, no doubt.”

Dick heaved a long, tired sigh. “Do you want to fight?” he asked wearily. “Is that what you want? Cause I really don’t want to, Slade. I just want to go to sleep.”

Slade tilted his head to the side. “If I wanted to kill you, kid. I could. You look like you’ll fall over with the smallest breeze.”

“If you’re going to kill me, then kill me,” Dick requested. “If you’re  _ not,  _ then may I please go home and go to sleep?”

Slade’s expression softened though Dick never saw it under the mask. “Go to bed, little bird,” the mercenary murmured. “You fought well tonight. You’ve earned it.”

Dick gave a weak laugh. “I’d hate to hear what you’d say if I  _ hadn’t _ .”

They continued to watch one another for a few moments until Dick turned and made his way towards the fire escape. 

Slipping through his window, he didn’t even bother removing himself from his suit, simply peeling off his maks and escrima sticks, kicking off his boots before dropping onto the bed, out like a light before his body hit the mattress.

…………………..

Dick wasn’t immediately concerned when he woke up until he realized he was tucked under his sheets in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, suit missing even though he was pretty sure he’d passed out in it.

The room was perfectly cleaned and he sat up slowly, glancing towards the bedroom door when he heard the sound of someone in the kitchen. Carefully reaching under his bed, Dick grabbed one of his escrima sticks and crept towards the door, pushing it open just enough to find-

“What are you doing?”

Slade didn’t bother to look at him. “You’re careless when you’re tired, kid,” he replied. “All it would take is someone breaking into your house and the world will know you’re Nightwing.”

“Someone breaking into my house,” Dick repeated sourly as he tossed his escrima stick on the couch, walking forward to lean in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed over his chest. “You mean like you?”

“This place is your safe haven, kid,” Slade told him, finally looking at Dick over his shoulder. “I would never hurt you here.”

And for some strange reason, Dick believed him. “Okay, so what are you doing?”

“You don’t eat well enough,” Slade replied. “So I’m making you a decent breakfast, all of which you’re going to eat before getting a shower. You’re not going to work today and instead you’re going to take a day to yourself.”

“I don’t need a day off.”

“Your knee was bothering you last night,” Slade replied. “I saw it in each step and jump you took. Imagine going to work and having to chase a criminal on foot. That’s not going to do the old injury well.”

“How do you know I have a knee injury?” Dick demanded.

“Because I’m the one that caused it,” Slade replied, finally turning to face Dick entirely. “Remember?”

Dick had actually forgotten that but he wasn’t about to admit that to Slade. “Of course.”

The mercenary smiled, just a small uptick of his lips but a smile nonetheless. “Sit down,” he ordered. “Before you wear yourself out just by standing there.”

“You  _ do  _ realize how domestic this is of you, right?” Dick asked as he sat down, still slightly on guard.

“Well, I  _ was  _ married with three kids,” Slade replied offhandedly. “I would  _ hope _ I’m still somewhat domestic.”

Dick pressed his lips together, sitting in silence as Slade filled both their plates before taking a seat at the table across from the acrobat.

“Why do you care so much about my wellbeing?” Dick finally asked.

Slade looked up at him, expression unreadable but tone gentle. “Someone has to.”

“Bruce does.” the reply was mostly reflexive but Dick could see the skepticism in Slade’s one-eyed gaze as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

“Does he?” Slade asled. “Isn’t he the one who taught you these bad habits in the first place?”

Dick wanted to defend Bruce. He really did. But Slade had a point, loathe as the acrobat was to admit that. With a tired sigh, he slumped down in his seat.

“Thank you,” he said softly, not meeting Slade’s gaze.

“Don’t forget,” Slade told him. “This changes nothing between us.”

Dick chuckled softly, a small smile on his face. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	3. Owlman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You *will* be my Talon. 
> 
> No matter what it takes.

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh, can’t complain,” Dick replied, rolling with it as he tried to subtly test the restraints around his wrists. Unfortunately, Owlman noticed and stepped into the light, cowl down to reveal the face too much like Bruce.

“You can’t get out of them,” he said with what he must have thought was a gentle smile but really looked more like a leer. “They were made to hold Talon.”

“And where is Talon?” Dick asked, even though he knew the answer. Owlman twitched, Dick’s comment going right to his weak point. “Oh, that’s right. He died, didn’t he?”

“Shut up,” Owlman said in a low tone. “You don’t know anything.”

“So everyone says,” Dick said with a long, tired sigh. “What happened?”

Owlman looked like he was about to shout but he paused when Dick’s words registered. 

“What?”

“Talon passed away and he obviously meant a lot to you,” Dick explained gently. “What happened?”

“Why do you care?”

“Why  _ don’t _ you?”

Owlman ground his teeth together. “I  _ do _ care,” he snarled, stalking forward until he stood less than a foot from Dick. “I  _ do _ ! Talon was-he was-Talon was  _ mine _ . He was mine. And I failed him.”

“How?”

“I saw him, he was beautiful. But his family was in the way.” Owlman clenched his hands into fists. “I killed them. And I took him in and he  _ loved _ me. He never knew.”

“But he must have figured it out.”

“I told him. It was stupid, I was foolish, but I told him. I had to be the one to tell him, I couldn’t let him find out from something else.” he pressed his lips together. “He went after the Joker and was killed.”

“I’m sorry.”

Owlman turned his back on Dick, shoulders shaking as he worked to control his emotions again.

“I made a mistake,” he said quietly. “But I will not make that mistake again.” he turned back around, expression hard and unreadable. “You will take his place.”

Dick gave a weak laugh. “Yeah right.”

Owlman moved fast and Dick grunted when his chin was grabbed in a tight, bruising grip, neck nearly snapping with the force Owlman used to hold his head still.

“You  _ will _ be my Talon,” the man snarled. “No matter what it takes.”

Dick couldn’t have ducked the fist coming for his face if he’d tried.

…………………

Dick flinched, unable to fight the whumper that bubbled up his throat when Owlman stepped forward, stroking the back of his bloodied fingers over Dick’s cheek.

“You’re so close,” Owlman murmured, something unreadable in his eyes. “But you keep fighting it. You know it will hurt less if you just give in. You’re so close, Talon. Just give in.”

Dick wanted to be stubborn, wanted to shake his head and insist Bruce was coming for him. But it had been too long. He’d been wherever here was for too long and he was starting to lose hope.

“Stop,” he begged, voice hoarse and nearly gone from screaming. “Please, just  _ stop _ .”

“It will stop when you say it, Talon,” Owlman promised, taking a step back. “All you have to do is say yes and it will stop. I promise.”

Dick choked down a sob, dropping his head in defeat.  _ I’m sorry, Bruce _ . He thought desperately as he forced himself to look up at Owlman who was watching him with a gentle expression. It looked odd on a face so like Bruce’s and yet-

Dick gasped at the sound of a gunshot, Owlman going down with a shot, clutching his leg as he turned in time to find a portal opening, Jason and Tim and Bruce stepping through.

Dick could have sobbed in relief at the sight of them if he wasn’t exhausted and dehydrated. As it was, he merely let his head drop again, allowing himself to relax with the knowledge that his family was here and he was safe.

“Chum?”

He couldn’t fight the flinch at the hand on his cheek, tilting his head up to meet Bruce’s gaze. His stomach did a flip because was this Bruce or was this Owlman?

But one glance down at the man’s chest showed Dick the familiar and comforting bat symbol and he allowed himself to relax, letting out a soft whine when Bruce easily cut the ropes holding him by his wrists to the ceiling.

He dropped and would have hit the ground had Bruce not taken hold of him and eased him down.

“You’re alright,” he soothed, tucking Dick to his chest and being gentle of the injuries marring his eldest’s body. “You’re okay, Dick. Everything’s okay. I’ve got you. We’re going home now, I promise.”

And with that reassurance with Bruce’s warmth against his cold and aching side, Dick allowed himself to slip into sleep.


	4. Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't change who you are just to please someone else

Dick Grayson was eccentric, energetic, and childish and Tiger hated himself for no longer hating it as much as he’d used to. As wild as his old partner was, there was something to be said about Grayson’s professionalism and concern for others.

He also had a strong grip on medical procedures and that was the  _ only _ reason Tiger was going over to his rundown apartment in Bludhaven at four in the morning to stitch the bullet wound in his shoulder where he couldn’t reach.

Absolutely the only reason at all.

……………..

“Grayson, I am not afraid to kick down this door if you don’t answer,” Tiger growled, pounding his fist on the apartment door and wondering what sin he’d committed in another life to be cursed with Grayson as an acquaintance.

Not friend. Not at all.

Finally,  _ finally _ , the door opened and Dick stood clad in only low slung boxers. “Tig?” he asked, obviously half-asleep. “What are you doing here?”

Tiger ignored the question, shoving his way into the apartment and already making his way towards the bathroom. If Grayson asked how he knew his way around, Tiger would just come up with some excuse that it was important to know the layout of any of his aquaintances.

Yes. That was the truth. Not an excuse at all.

“Are you bleeding?” Grayson asked, having woken up more and followed Tiger to the bathroom, watching the other root around under his bathroom sink.

“Finally, your subpar observation skills have kicked in,” Tiger muttered under his breath as he finally fished the first-aid kit out, shoving it into Grayson’s chest. “Bullet wound to the shoulder.”

He didn’t need to ask for help or even imply that he needed it since putting it into a request or words in general would only result in mocking whereas simply stating facts seemed to get through to Grayson much faster than a request would.

“Are you okay?” he asked, following Tiger out into the living room, taking a seat next to the other and already popping open the kit, searching around for what he needed.

“Of course,” Tiger replied hotly, barely twitching at the sting of antiseptic. He found himself surprised that Grayson worked in silence. Not saying a word to check on Tiger’s wellbeing or to prattle incessantly on as he always did.

“Are you ill?” Tiger asked before he could stop himself.

Dick paused briefly where he was stitching Tiger’s shoulder before giving a weak laugh and continuing. 

“No,” he replied, though there was something in his voice that told Tiger he was lying. “What makes you think I am?”

“You’re not talking,” Tiger replied. “Usually I cannot get you to stop.”

Dick’s movements stilled again before he moved on. He cleared his throat. “You don’t like when I talk,” he said slowly. “So I figured I’d spare you.”

And oh, Tiger hated the guilt that came with that statement. It wasn’t so much as he didn’t like when Grayson talked, he just hadn’t been so used to someone like Dick who was open and far too trusting.

“And it’s not just now anyway,” Dick prattled on and Tiger was surprised by how he felt himself relax at the normality of Dick’s voice going uselessly on. He hadn’t even realized he was tense. “A...a couple other people have expressed their...I’m just trying not to talk as much, that’s all.”

But Tiger knew what he mant. Dick needed people. He thrived on them. Thrived on people and touch and contact and basically everything Tiger hated. So if enough people expressed disinterest in something Dick did, of  _ course _ the acrobat would try and change himself.

“Who was it?” Tiger asked, barely hearing himself over the sudden anger that flooded his veins, directed at whatever asshole hated Grayson for who he was.

A traitorous part of his mind reminded him that he had once hated Grayson for exactly that though he stamped his down quickly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Dick said dismissively, moving to bandage the stitches in Tiger’s shoulder. “The point is, they were right. I’m loud and obnoxious and I talk a lot. It bothers people so I’m working to change that.”

Tiger spoke without thinking. “It doesn’t bother me.”

Dick gave a small smile. “Thank you, Tiger,” he said. “But you don’t have to lie. It’s not like my feelings are going to be hurt.”

“I’m not lying,” Tiger said firmly. He’d already admitted it didn’t bother him, where was the harm in elaborating on the truth. “Talking and touch are part of your personality. Part of you. Without them, there is not Dick Grayson. Whoever has stated their disinterest in it-”

“Like you?” Dick asked with a smile.

Tiger ignored him. “Is wrong. You shouldn’t have to change who you are just because of someone else. If they’re trying to make you fit into their twisted view of who you should be, then you’re better off without them.”

Dick had a cheesy smile on his face and even though Tiger knew he was going to regret that particular confession, it would be worth it if it meant Dick Grayson didn’t push himself into the dirty by trying to be something he wasn’t.

“Thank you, Tiger,” Dick said with a soft smile. “That...means a lot.”

Tiger merely grunted, standing and inspecting Dick’s work on the bandage over his shoulder. He glanced over when Dick stood as well.

“You should stay here for the day,” he suggested. “Try to get some rest. You can take my bed.”

Tiger nodded. “Thank you.”

Dick nodded. “You too, Tiger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be five chapters but I didn't finish chapter five in time and don't feel like dragging out the last chapter so here's the last chapter!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!!


	5. William Cobb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Accept your birthright, Richard. And together, we can get revenge on the man who dared to take your parents from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags

Dick was exhausted. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been trapped in The Labyrinth of The Court with only his own voice for company but he knew it had to have been days.

He let out a shaky breath as he collapsed against the marble fountain in the center of the Labyrinth, drained and dehydrated and starving.

The Court wanted to turn him into their Talon, well too bad. He’d rather die than become one of them. Although something told him that if he died, he’d be coming back to life not long after.

Only he wouldn’t be him anymore. 

Dick’s eyes fluttered where they’d nearly closed and he groaned softly at the sound of footsteps echoing towards him. It wasn’t a regular Talon that had been thrown in front of him for the last how long he’d been there, the ones sent so he would kill them (and he had, he’d had to. His arms were covered, by now, in their blood and he would have vomited at the sight if he had anything left in him).

This wasn’t a regular Talon, this was  _ the _ Talon. His great-grandfather.

William Cobb.

“Fuck off,” Dick rasped, prying his eyes open to glare at the man before him.

“Why do you continue to fight?” William asked, reaching up to remove the owl hood, crouching down to regard Dick with bright yellow eyes. “Accept your birthright, Richard. And together, we can get revenge on the man who dared to take your parents from you.”

“I got revenge,” Dick said with all the strength he could muster (which was, in fact, very little). “He’s behind bars where he belongs.”

“But he isn’t dead.”

“I don’t want him dead.”

“It’s useless to lie here, Richard,” Cobb said in a soothing tone. “To me.”

“Why?” Dick demanded. “You think you know everything about me, huh?”

“I do,” Cobb replied. “And I know that even though you’re perhaps  _ glad _ Zucco is behind bars, you’re not content. You want him dead in order to make sure he can never hurt anyone again.”

That was uncomfortably on point but Dick said nothing, merely sneering as he shifted and drew himself up, gripping the blade he’d been forced to keep with him. The one he’d been forced to use to kill Talons.

The Court was clever, Dick mused. Talons could only be killed by decapitation and decapitating an undead assassin with a tiny little  _ knife _ meant it took a lot more than one quick chop to sever the head from the body.

They knew how Dick felt about killing but they didn’t give a shit.

“If you join us,” Cobb said softly, drawing Dick’s exhausted attention. “We can make sure that he never gets out and he never hurts anyone else. You could have the strength to protect your family. Your brothers would never die because of the man you call father-”

“Bruce isn’t my father,” Dick growled.

Cobb held his hands up in defence. “Whoever he is to you,” he said calmly. “You can protect your brothers from him. You would never lose another to his war.”

“I don’t believe you,” Dick murmured softly. “I’ve seen Talons, how they work. They obey The Court’s word and The Court’s alone. They don’t get to protect family.”

“Because none of them know their family,” Cobb told him. “They’re orphans. As are you, but you acquired a new family.”

“How do I know The Court won’t kill them the minute I’m under their control?”

Under normal circumstances, Dick would never be considering this. But he was exhausted. He had no more fight left in him. And the idea of putting Zucco down for good, the idea of being able to protect his brothers for good…

Who could say no to that?

“You would be The Gray Son of Gotham, Richard,” Cobb told him. “As declares your birthright. The Court would give you anything if it meant they could keep you on their side.”

Dick gazed at his great-grandfather’s outstretched hand, torn. What would he give for immortality? For the ability to avenge his first family and protect his second?

What would he give?

……………………………….

“Will it hurt?” Dick asked as he was being strapped down into the chair, his great-grandfather standing close by as the serum, glowing golden in its container, was prepped, needles inserted into Dick’s hand, making his skin crawl.

“You’ll feel warm,” Cobb replied, arms crossed over his chest as he regarded his great-grandson. “Tired. You’ll fall asleep and when you wake, you’ll see the world differently.”

“And you promise my family won’t be hurt?” Dick asked, shivering when he was prompted to lean back in the chair. “You promise I’ll get revenge?”

“I promise.”

And then Dick was out.

……………………………….

“You lied.”

“My orders were to get The Gray Son on our side, no matter what,” Cobb said calmly where he stood in audience of The Court of Owls.

The Grandmaster regarded him cooly, expression hidden by the owl mask. “And you’re certain the serum will affect him the way it does the other?” he asked. “He will remember nothing?”

“He’ll be a clean slate,” Cobb replied. “A Talon for your use. His loyalty will be to The Court and The Court alone.”

“Good,” The Grandmaster declared. “Because his first assignment will be to kill Batman.”

Cobb gave a short nod. “It will be done.”

…………………………….

“Perhaps you’re not looking hard enough, father!” Damian shouted, standing before Bruce’s desk in the study alongside Tim and Jason who looked just as pissed as he did.

“I told you, Damian,” Bruce said calmly, lifting the owl feather from his desk. “We know who took him.”

“Then why the fuck is he still with them?” Jason snapped, arms crossed over his chest so he didn’t try to throttle Bruce.

Or shoot him, which was preferable.

“Because we don’t know where the Labyrinth is, nor do we know the location of The Court of Owls,” Bruce replied firmly.

“Then Damian is right,” Tim said. “You’re not looking hard enough. None of us are.”

“We’ll find Dick,” Bruce said calmly. “He can hold out. They won’t get what they want from him.”

“Unless they promise him something.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, Dick has been at this longer than any of you,” Bruce reminded them. “He wouldn’t bend to empty promises.”

……………………………….

“Open your eyes, Gray Son of Gotham.”

Cobb watched with a small smile on his face as eyes flew open, once warm blue now a cold gold.

The Talon looked around, still firmly restrained. Just in case. Not all Talons reacted to the serum the same. Some were more violent.

“What is your name?” Cobb asked.

The golden eyes flickered in his direction, regarding him, before replying in a raspy voice,

“Talon.”

Cobb smiled, looking over at the Court member who stood beside him. “He’s all yours.”

The Court member nodded, taking a small step forward and barely flinching at the way Talon’s eyes snapped towards him.

“Talon,” he declared. “You have a mission.”

Talon tilted his head to the side. Listening, waiting, knowing better than to speak to his superiors without permission. Cobb was impressed. He was only several minutes old and yet he already knew, instinctively, what to do.

He was perfect.

“Gray Son of Gotham,” the Court member declared. “Kill Batman.”

The Talon nodded and the moment his restraints were removed, he was off.

Oh yes, Cobb mused. Dick Grayson had turned beautifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!! This chapter was actually kinda fun to write.
> 
> I'm also going to be writing (eventually) two more stories that are like these. 
> 
> "Dick Grayson and His Collection of Redheads" and "Dick Grayson and His Collection of Villainous Females"
> 
> If you have any other suggestions, let me know.
> 
> Otherwise, let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
